Love Drunk
by BambiJung
Summary: Mereka tidak mencintaimu seperti layaknya aku, Angel. Mereka hanya bernafsu melihatmu. Hanya aku yang diizinkan untuk membayangkan hal kotor tentang mu tanpa harus merasa jijik. Ya kan, My Angel? Karena aku mencintaimu.. YunJae/Yaoi


**LOVE DRUNK**

_**Mereka tidak mencintaimu seperti layaknya aku, Angel. Mereka hanya bernafsu melihatmu. Hanya aku yang diizinkan untuk membayangkan hal kotor tentang mu tanpa harus merasa jijik. Ya kan, My Angel? Karena aku mencintaimu..**_

**Pairing(s): YunJae, slight! YooChul & YunTiff**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama & Comedy(?)**

**Disclaimer: They are all belong to GOD. And I've got nothing from writing this, k? It's just for fun!**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Warning: Typos, boring plot!**

**Inspired by my feeling to 'someone'. #aseek**

Urgh! Aku sangat benci hari Senin. Libur yang hanya ada di hari Minggu saja sepertinya terlewati begitu cepat. Tak terasa malah. Bagaimana mau menikmatinya? Guru-guru seperti sengaja memberikan tugas rumah lebih banyak di hari Sabtu untuk kita kerjakan di hari libur. Payah. Aku bertaruh semua anak sekolah di dunia ini berfikiran sama seperti ku.

Tapi, itu hanya berlaku saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP saja. Status senior atau anak kelas 3 yang melekat di diriku sangatlah aku nikmati. 3 tahun bersekolah di Hyundai Senior High School tak akan pernah membuat ku mengeluh seperti tadi. Memang sih pekerjaan rumah dan tugas kelompok maupun individu tidaklah sedikit. Melebihi batas kemampuan anak sekolah jaman sekarang malah. Kadang aku juga depresi akan hal itu. Namun, keboringan dan rasa depresi itu akan hilang jika aku sudah melihat wajahnya. Seperti anak sekolah lainnya, aku pun mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai. Bagus kan untuk menjadi motivator dan penyemangat di sekolah ku yang suram dan membosankan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Biasanya jika aku menyukai seseorang, perasaan itu tidak akan pernah lebih. Hanya sebatas mengagumi kecantikan atau ketampanan saja. Orang yang ku sukai ini.. Lebih spesial. Dia adalah seorang pria.

"Yah! Jung! Sedang menunggu siapa?"

Ternyata Yoochun yang memanggil ku tadi. Dia adalah sahabat baik ku. Sudah hampir 3 tahun kita berteman. Dan kebetulan dia selalu sekelas dengan ku.

"Jessica.."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar jawabanku. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan melajukan motor Ninja biru nya. Aku memang sudah biasa menunggu 'tumpangan' seperti ini. Hampir setiap hari para gadis di sekolah, terlebih yang sekelas denganku, selalu meminta ku untuk menjemput mereka. Biasa nya mereka mengirimi ku pesan terlebih dahulu di pagi hari. Dan seperti istilah 'siapa cepat dia dapat', Jessica lah yang beruntung karena dia mengirim pesan padaku malam tadi. Padahal jarak antara halte bis dan gerbang sekolah tidak cukup jauh. Tinggal berjalan beberapa puluh meter. Hm, jika dipikir-pikir jarak seperti itu memang dianggap jauh bagi murid-murid yang pemalas dan jarang olahraga. Oh, seandainya aku dekat dengannya. Pulang-pergi pun pasti aku antar.

Bis yang penuh oleh anak-anak Hyundai pun datang. Jika pagi hari seperti ini, bis yang seharusnya menjadi angkutan umum bagi masyarakat luas, menjadi seperti kendaraan khusus anak sekolah. Satu persatu murid-murid pun turun. Halte yang tadinya cukup sepi menjadi ribut dengan celotehan mereka.

Dan.. munculah dia. Dengan segala keindahan dan aura bersinar nya yang membuat mood siapa saja menjadi bahagia karena nya. Atau.. hanya aku saja. Rambut pirang nya yang lembut, mata bulat nya yang bening, kulit nya yang putih. No. Kulit itu lebih dari putih. Pucat tapi bercahaya. Senyumannya. Satu hal yang tanpa ia sadari, bisa membunuhku dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Kim Jaejoong, kau memang pembunuh yang handal bagi hatiku. Tau kah bahwa aku selalu hampir mati setiap kali melihat dirimu?

Bel sudah nyaring berbunyi saat motor Ninja merah ku melewati gerbang. Setelah memakirkan kendaraan, Jessica berlari meninggalkan ku dan menghampiri teman-temannya sebelum berteriak 'Waaa..! Aku belum mengerjakan pr matematika!' dan 'Terima kasih Yunho!'.

Untung saja aku sudah mengerjakan pr matematika itu. Satu soal lagi sih. Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting mengerjakan. Aku pun berjalan menuju koridor bersama dengan teman-teman yang kebetulan berpapasan. Changmin, Siwon dan Yoochun. Changmin memang bukan kelas 3. Tapi dia memang eksis di sekolah. Selain karena ketampanannya, kepintaran dan kejailannya terhadap murid-murid lain sudah terkenal di sekolah ini.

Ia dan Siwon pun berbelok ke arah kiri untuk menuju ruang kelas nya masing-masing. Poor Minnie. Dia harus menaiki 1 anak tangga lagi untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Sekolah ini memang mempunyai 3 lantai. Lantai paling atas untuk anak kelas 1, lantai 2 untuk anak kelas 2 dan yang paling bawah untuk anak kelas 3. Sedangkan aku dan Yoochun berbelok ke arah kanan.

Dan malaikat itu ada di depan mataku. Berbincang dengan teman-temannya yang sama-sama bermarga Kim. Kim Junsu dan Kim Heechul. Heechul juga termasuk teman yang cukup dekat denganku. Sifatnya yang terkesan bitchy untuk ukuran pria tak pernah menggangguku seperti yang dikatakan orang lain. Malah itu menjadi daya tariknya selain wajahnya yang cantik. Dengan agak berlari kecil, Yoochun menghampiri mereka. Sedikit mengganggu trio Kim yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Aku bertaruh, pria asal Amerika ini mempunyai hati untuk Heechul.

Heechul yang sedang mendominasi percakapan tadi menjadi terganggu atas kelakuan Yoochun yang terus memotong pembicaraannya dengan cara menyentil bibir pria itu dengan jarinya.

"Jadi kema- hmp! Kemarin si Jay itu keper-mmp! Kepergok sedang ada di tempat kara-emp! Karaoke dengan Hyuna! Shit! Bisakah kau diam?"

Heechul sedikit mendorong dada teman ku itu. Yoochun hanya tertawa bersama dengan kami. Aku saja tertawa sampai hampir terjatuh sambil memegangi perut ku. Ada 2 faktor yang membuat ku tertawa paling heboh diantara semuanya. Selain cara Yoochun mengganggu Heechul, suara tertawa yang khas milik Junsu lah yang membuat ku seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Suara nya yang unik dan sangat tinggi dapat terdengar oleh seluruh siswa yang ada di lantai 3. Bahkan saat dia tertawa, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Dan tidak sedikit orang menjadi ikut tertawa karenanya. Malaikat ku pun kali ini kondisinya sama seperti ku. Bahkan kita sama-sama memegang perut. Well, semua orang tertawa seperti itu kok.

"Suara mu lucu sekali! Hahahaha… Hmmph!"

Aku terus tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Junsu. Sadar bahwa dirinya termasuk bahan tertawaan teman-temannya kali ini, ia menjadi agak sedikit kesal dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Yah! Kalian jahat sekali sih.. Suara ini sangat berharga tau!"

Tangannya secara bergantian memukul tangan ku dan Jaejoong. Malaikat ku ini sedikit membelalakan matanya tidak percaya setelah menerima perlakuan temannya.

"Hey! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.. Dia tuh yang mengataimu!"

Oh tuhan. Kau menyalah kan ku, My Angel? Jari indah mu menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah ini sambil memajukan bibir mu seperti itu. Taukah kau bahwa sebenarnya aku mempunyai pengendalian diri yang sangat minim jika berada di dekatmu? Apalagi sekarang dengan bibir mu yang berjarak tidak cukup jauh menurutku, hanya 1 meter yang terhalang oleh Junsu. Bisa saja aku menarik tanganmu dan langsung mencium bibir pink itu.

"Kau juga ikut tertawa kan?"

Ucapku sambil memamerkan senyum menggoda ku dengan kedua alis yang sedikit terangkat. Liat wajah ku ini. Tampan kan, Angel?

Bibir yang tadi nya minta dicium itu berubah menjadi senyuman lembut yang indah. Mata bening nya menatapku sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan ku.

Oh Man. Aku sangat berharap sekolah ini berubah menjadi gereja dan Heechul adalah pastur yang tengah membacakan ikrar janji bagi pengantin yang ada di depannya.

Anggukan kepalamu itu akan menjadi bahasa isyarat 'I Do' jika kau menikah dengan ku kelak dan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya.

Damn. Wake up, Yunho!

Sayangnya, moment pagi ku yang indah harus berakhir karena Miss Joa dan Mr Lee tengah berjalan menuju kelas kami. Aku dan Yoochun pun masuk ke kelas 3-B. Sedangkan trio kim tadi masuk ke kelas yang ada di sebrang kelas 3-B, yaitu 3-A.

Salah satu hal yang aku benci di kehidupan SMA ini. Kenapa selama 3 tahun berganti kelas diriku tak pernah sekelas dengannya?

Spaghetti dan steak adalah makanan favoritku setiap jam istirahat. Ditambah cola yang dingin menjadi penghilang penat setelah 2 jam 30 menit berkutat dengan pelajaran Matematika dan Sejarah. Untung aku mengerjakan pr matematika. Mood Miss Joa sedang buruk tadi. Make up nya tidak terlalu tebal hari ini dan rambutnya agak sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya pun sangat masam. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Jessica, Boa, Janghyun dan Gyusun dikeluarkan dari kelas karena tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya.

Kantin sekolah penuh seperti biasa. Namun cukup besar untuk menampung ratusan murid Hyundai. Seperti hari-hari lainnya, meja ku hanya diduduki oleh teman-teman dekat saja. Sesekali kami bercanda dan mengobrol. Dan kembali hening saat makanan yang ada di depan meja harus masuk ke perut yang dari tadi minta diisi. Taeyeon, teman sekelasku yang jago debat di mata pelajaran Sosiologi itu menghampiri meja kami.

"Yunho, kau disuruh datang ke ruang kesenian oleh Jihoon seongsaenim.."

Haahh. Aku tau hal ini bakal terjadi. Jihoon seongsaenim adalah pelatih dari eksul dance yang aku ikuti. Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak latihan dan berkumpul dengan anak-anak dance. Lomba basket yang diadakan 1 bulan lagi membuat tim basket ku, mau tidak mau latihan terus menerus hampir setiap hari. Jika disuruh memilih, passion ku hanya untuk dance. Hanya saja, basket juga menjadi bagian dari hobiku.

Bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir sudah dari tadi berbunyi. Namun langkah kaki ku sama sekali tak merasakan panik. Perbincangan ku dengan Jihoon seongsaenim membuat mood ku turun. Dia bilang bahwa aku sangat di butuhkan di ekskul nya. Tersanjung sih. Tapi tim basket ku lebih membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk memenangkan lomba yang akan mempertaruhkan nama Hyundai Senior High School. Malas rasanya kembali ke kelas. Hanya pelajaran Geografi ini. Gurunya pun tak segalak guru lain. Andai saja malaikat ku bukanlah seorang yang rajin dan pintar. Tidak mustahil kan kalau aku bertemu dengannya di lorong sekolah ini saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Haha. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang baik pada ku hari ini sepertinya. Dia terus mengirim malaikat terindah nya setiap diriku sedang galau. Apakah aku harus terus menatap ke depan dan menyapa nya jika sudah dekat? Atau menundukkan kepalaku dan berpura-pura memainkan ponsel? Jelas saja pilihan pertama yang aku pilih. Melihat wajahnya itu sangat berharga mahal bagiku. Apalagi di lorong sepi yang tak ada orang ini. Lagipula sedang apa dia? Tidak mungkin kan dia membolos?

"Yunho!"

Oh. Kau memanggilku terlebih dahulu? Bisa tidak kau teriakan nama ku sekali lagi, My Angel?

Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Sekali lagi, Tuhan benar-benar sedang baik hati pada ku hari ini. Tanpa sayap yang menancap di punggung, kau berlari mendekat ke arah ku. Rambut pirang mu agak sedikit terguncang.

"Hei Yunho. Kau habis dari ruang kesenian kan? Apakah ada Miss Grace disana?"

Demi tuhan, Kim Jaejoong. Bisakah kau meminimalisir jarak yang ada di antara kita sekarang? Hembusan nafasmu saat berbicara saja sampai menerpa wajah ku.

Dengan pengendalian diri yang sangat kuat, kedua tanganku secara perlahan menyentuh bahunya dan mendorong nya sedikit. Jarak seperti ini tak bisa aku tolerir.

"K-kau terlalu dekat Jaejoong… Ya, aku memang dari sana"

Mata bening mu membulat sempurna. Oh Angel, baru sadar bahwa kau hampir membangun kan jiwa lain dari seorang Jung Yunho?

"Hehe.. Maaf. Jadi kau melihat Miss Grace tidak? Aku harus menyerahkan formulir ini secepatnya.."

Baru kusadari bahwa kau tengah menggenggam selembar kertas putih di tangan kanan mu. Karena aku adalah orang yang mencintai mu dan ingin tau segala sesuatu yang terjadi di hidupmu, kuambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Aah. Kau ikut lomba menyanyi ternyata. Pantas mencari Miss Grace. Dia kan guru kesenian khusus menyanyi.

"Iya.. Dia ada kok.. Mau aku- eh?"

Kau pun berlalu seketika sesudah aku berkata seperti itu. Kertas formulir yang ada di tanganku sudah kau ambil. Sambil melambaikan tangan, isyarat bahwa kau berterima kasih pada ku. Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini? Apakah setiap mata kita bertemu kau tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apakah moment-moment seperti ini tak pernah kau anggap berharga?

Tiffany, mantan pacarku saat kelas 1 dulu memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Meskipun mantan, toh kita masih berteman baik. Namun sayang, sifatnya agak berubah setelah putus dariku. Tempat clubbing menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Sekarang pun dia dijuluki playgirl oleh siswa-siswi di Hyundai. Pantas saja hubungan ku dengannya tak bertahan lama. Hanya 2 minggu.

Pulang sekolah aku harus latihan basket. Ku suruh saja dia meminta diantar oleh orang lain. Setelah mengganti seragam ku menjadi baju basket, aku pun segera berlari ke lapangan. Setiap pulang sekolah, 2 lapangan besar yang ada di sekolah ku ini selalu penuh. Banyak eksul yang latihan disini. Lapangan yang pertama dipakai oleh ekskul futsal dan lahan kosong yang ada di sebelahnya di pakai oleh anak-anak hapkido. Lapangan yang kedua dipakai oleh eksul basket dan terdapat taman di sebelahnya. Ditaman itulah anak-anak Marching band berlatih. Dan disitu juga lah, Angel ku selalu berada. Sebenarnya masih banyak eksul lainnya. Namun mereka lebih memilih berkumpul di lapangan basket yang berfungsi sebagai aula juga. Dan ruang kelas yang kosong pun selalu dipakai oleh eksul teater dan dance untuk berlatih.

Teman-teman tim ku sudah hampir semuanya berkumpul. Tinggal menunggu pelatih Shin yang masih ada di ruang guru. Saat aku menuruni tangga-, bukan tangga juga sih. Bisa menjadi bangku penonton jika murid Hyundai sedang menonton pertandingan atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja.

Well, saat menuruni tangga, tak sengaja aku melihat mu sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak Marching Band lainnya. Kau tertawa begitu lepas. Kedua tangan mu dengan lincah memainkan stick drum yang kau putar-putar indah. Tapi tawa mu terhenti saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin, The Evil Duo yang sedang duduk di belakang mu, memasukan stick drum yang diambil dari tangan Sunny ke dalam kaus mu. Mereka berdua tertawa dan langsung berlari tunggang langgang dengan laptop biru muda yang terus digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Kau berlari mengejar mereka sampai mengelilingi lapangan basket.

Oh Angel, apakah kau tahu bahwa teman-teman ku selalu berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Salahkan bajumu yang seperti itu. Kaus v-neck berlengan panjang yang kau pakai selalu tampak kekecilan di badanmu. Hingga otot tangan dan pinggang ramping itu selalu tercetak sempurna dari tubuhmu.

Aku mengusap wajahku perlahan. Mencoba menahan hasrat yang selalu muncul setiap kali aku melihat mu berpakaian seperti itu. Ku hampiri teman-teman ku. Seperti yang ku duga, mereka tengah membicarakanmu. Membicarakan bagaimana bisa seorang pria mempunyai leher dan bahu yang sangat menggoda. Padahal, mereka semua sudah mempunyai pacar. Wanita malah. Kecuali aku, Siwon dan Yoochun tentunya. Kenapa mereka bisa membicarakan mu seperti itu? Aku tidak suka, Angel. Aku tidak suka kau dipandang rendah oleh mereka. Dipandang seperti layaknya daging segar yang siap disantap kapan saja.

2 jam berlalu. Baju basket ku basah dipenuhi keringat. Teman-temanku pun sama. Kami berlatih sangat maksimal agar di lomba nanti sekolah kami dapat menang seperti tahun kemarin. Dan tentunya aku harus mencetak banyak angka dong. Agar malaikat cantik itu bisa kagum padaku.

Kini aku dan teman-temanku tengah duduk di tengah lapangan. Rain dan Jay berbaring di tanah. Taecyeon dan Siwon tengah meminum minuman mereka. Sedangkan aku dan Yoochun hanya duduk sambil meluruskan kaki kami.

Aku melihat dirimu sedang berkonsentrasi memutar-mutar mayorette ke atas. Sunny, Sooyoung, Ryeowook, Shindong dan anak-anak marching band lain sedang menonton mu dengan seksama. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai latihan. Berbeda dengan dirimu. Tugas pemain mayorette memang tidak mudah. Kau mengemban tugas yang berat, Angel. Menjadi yang paling depan dan pemimpin bagi kawanan band mu.

"Hei.. apakah Jaejoong akan memakai rok saat tampil nanti?"

Rain membuka suara. Dirinya kini tengah duduk dan menatap intens malaikat ku. Hell..

Semua tertawa. Bahkan aku juga. Palsu tentunya..

"Benar juga ya. Biasanya Sooyoung kan yang menjadi pemain mayorette. Masa saat tampil nanti, tidak ada pemandangan yang indah lagi sih? Ya ga..?" ucap Jay sambil tersenyum sinis. Urgh! Can I punch that dirty smile from his face?

"Kita suruh saja si Jaejoong pakai seragam wanita? Haha..!" timpal Taecyeon. Kau saja yang pakai bodoh!

"Shit! Bahkan dia akan lebih seksi dari my lovely Hyuna. Oh maaann.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku horny!" ujar Rain. Bahkan dia menjilat bibirnya sambil terus menatap malaikatku!

Mereka semua tertawa semakin keras. Tidak kali ini bagiku. Otakku penuh oleh umpatan-umpatan kasar. Penuh dengan gambaran mereka dikeroyok oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Andai saja mereka bukan teman ku, tak akan segan kepalan tangan ini melayang di wajah mereka satu persatu. Meskipun hasratku melihatmu memakai seragam pemain mayorette wanita sama besarnya dengan mereka, tapi tidak dengan cara membicarakan mu dari belakang dengan nada yang menjijikan seperti ini. Mereka tidak mencintaimu seperti layaknya aku, Angel. Mereka hanya bernafsu melihatmu. Hanya aku yang diijinkan untuk membayangkan hal kotor tentang mu tanpa harus merasa jijik. Ya kan, My Angel? Karena aku mencintaimu..

Jarum jam tangan ku sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Petugas sekolah sudah mengumumkan lewat speaker bahwa murid-murid harus menyudahi kegiatan eksul mereka dan segera pulang karena gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Langit pun sudah agak gelap. Aku dan teman-teman ku kini tengah berada di tempat parkir. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Pakaian basket masih melekat di baju kami. Meskipun sudah mandi, kami malas mengganti pakaian lagi. Menjijikan memang.

Dengan mewah, mobil Audi hitam milik Changmin melintas perlahan. Lagu Pitbull terdengar keras dari dalam mobil. Dasar bocah! Belum genap 17 tahun saja tingkahnya sudah seperti millionaire. Dia membuka kaca nya sebelum menyapa kami.

"Duluan guys..!"

"Matikan lagumu, bodoh! Bahaya jika di jalan nanti..!"

Aku memperingatkan junior kesayangan ku itu. Yang dipanggil hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menutup kaca nya. Mobil itu pun melaju kembali. Bisa ku lihat di dalamnya Kyuhyun sedang memukul-mukul bahu Changmin. Seperi nya dia menyuruh anak evil itu untuk mengecilkan volume lagu nya. Haahh.. Aku harap mereka selamat di jalan.

Teman-temanku hanya menggeleng kan kepala mereka melihat tingkah laku anak tadi.

Jay dan Rain pun pamit duluan. Menyusul Siwon dan Yoochun. Taecyeon yang melihat ku sibuk berkutat dengan handphone bertanya apakah aku akan pulang bareng dengannya.

"Tidak.. kau duluan saja.."

"Ya sudah.. Hati-hati ya bro.."

Dia pun memasang helm dan melaju dengan motor nya. Sesudah teman-teman ku pergi, aku pun kembali memasukan handphone ke dalam saku celana. Itu hanya modus semata. Sebenarnya aku menunggu malaikat ku melewati parkiran ini agar bisa mengajaknya pulang bersama. 3 tahun menjadi stalker, membuat ku tau, hampir segala tentang dirinya. Bahkan tempat tinggalnya. Aku tau letak rumahnya berada dimana, karena dulu Tiffany pernah memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Jaejoong untuk mengembalikan buku .

Tak berselang lama, sosok mu terlihat oleh mata ku. Bersama Sooyoung kau berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Syal hitam melingkar manis di leher mu. Ku usap kedua tangan ku yang sudah dingin. Tak sabar ingin menyapamu dan memintamu untuk ku antar pulang. But.. Bagaimana dengan Sooyoung? Dia pasti menolak! Sooyoung kan perempuan. Mana mungkin dia tega meninggalkan temannya itu dan membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian? Damn! Gagal sudah recana ku..

Tiba-tiba ku lihat Taeyeon berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk keduanya dari belakang. Ketiganya berbincang sebentar dan.. sepertinya aku harus kembali menarik kata-kata ku tadi. Taeyeon menggapit tangan Sooyoung dan berpamitan dengan malaikat ku. Sudah berapa kali aku berterima kasih pada tuhan hari ini.

Aku menjalankan motor dan berhenti di depannya. Karena aku belum memakai helm, dirimu tersenyum melihat kehadiran ku..

"Hai Yunho.. Ada apa?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan nya. Kenapa aku tertawa ya? Hanya menghilangkan kecanggungan ku saja sih..

"Pulang bareng yu..?"

Bisa-bisanya aku bertanya dengan nada se riang ini. Padahal bibir ini sudah bergetar hebat untuk bertanya hal se simple tadi.

Kau menganggukan kepalamu. Imut sekali. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, aku pun turun dari motor dan membuka jok untuk mengambil helm lagi. Jarang sekali aku menyuruh teman-teman ku untuk memakai helm jika mereka sedang menumpang pada ku. Tapi ini malaikat ku. Aku harus siapkan yang terbaik untuknya. Keselamatan lah yang nomor satu.

Angin sore menerpa tubuh kami berdua. Jaket biru tua yang ku kenakan sekarang, sebenarnya ingin ku pakaikan ke Jaejoong. Mengingat dirinya hanya memakai kaus v-neck panjang namun tipis dan syal hitam yang tidak akan cukup melindungi nya dari hawa dingin ini. Namun niat itu ku urungkan. Aku tak ingin dirinya curiga. Mengapa seorang pria sangat peduli terhadap sesama jenisnya? Meskipun kecantikan wajahnya melebihi wanita, bukan berarti dia seperti aku kan?

Ku lihat ke bawah. Tidak ada yang melingkar di pinggangku. Tidak ada dekapan hangat yang biasanya aku terima jika sedang membawa wanita. Tangannya ia simpan di pahanya sendiri. Ya. Seperti cara pria lainnya.

Ku masuki gang yang cukup kecil dan mematikan mesin motor. Aku tak ingin menggangu penduduk lain dengan bunyi kendaraan yang cukup bising. Kediaman nya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Disini saja.."

Suara lembut mu tertangkap oleh telinga ku. Segera ku berhenti dan terasa beban di belakang ku terasa kosong karena kau sudah turun dari motor. Ku ambil helm yang ada di tangan mu dan menyimpannya lagi di bawah jok. Semoga aku bisa mengeluarkannya lagi suatu saat nanti. Hanya untuk mu.

"Terima kasih, Yunho. Ternyata kau masih ingat rumahku ada dimana.."

Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Semua hal tentang mu telah aku simpan erat. Di dalam hati, maupun memori otakku.

"Ya iyalah.. terkadang aku lewat sini kalau pulang.."

Bohong. Sebenarnya jarak rumahku akan semakin jauh jika melewati jalan ini. Gila memang. Meskipun hanya sekedar melihat bentuk rumahmu, senyuman lebar selalu terlukis di wajah ini setelahnya. Apakah karena aku bisa membayangkan apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana? Mengerjakan pr, memasak, tidur, mandi…

"Oh.. "

Hanya itu saja yang kau ucapkan. Tidak mau tau tentang tempat tinggal ku dimana, Angel? Tidakkah kau penasaran dimana kediaman seorang Jung Yunho, si dancer terbaik se kota Seoul dan kapten basket tampan dari Hyundai Senior High Shool?

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa, Yunho.."

Hening.

3 tahun aku mencintainya. 3 tahun aku mengaguminya. 3 tahun aku menahan semua hasrat ini. Apakah kesempatan langka ini akan aku lewati begitu saja?

Kau membalikan kepalamu. Heran karena kenapa aku tidak merespon kan? Aku sedang berfikir keras, Jae. Berfikir untuk…

"Jae…"

Entah kekuatan dari mana, kaki ku kini melangkah maju. Mundur Yunho! Mundur! Terlalu dekat.. terlalu dekat.. terlalu.. Argh! Fuck it!

Ku dekap pinggangmu dan membalikan badanmu untuk menghadap ke arahku.

"Yunho ! Apa yang kau la- hmmph~!"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.

Jadi..

Seperti ini rasanya. Ya tuhan.. Kenapa tak dari dulu aku merasakan bibir ini. Mengapa kau malah memberiku bibir rasa lipstick yang sangat pahit itu dahulu?

Ku gigit perlahan bibir bawahmu agar membuka ruang bagi lidah ku untuk mengeksplormu. Kini lidah kita bertarung. Mencoba menjadi yang paling dominan. Tentu saja aku yang menang, Jae.

Perlahan ku buka mata ku. Ternyata mata bening mu sedang menatap shock terhadap ku. Tanganmu mengepal erat seragam basket yang ku kenakan. Aku yakin bekasnya akan kusut nanti.

Setelah 30 detik, kami melepaskan ciuman yang cukup intens tadi. Dekapan tangan ku tak pernah lepas dari tubuhmu. Dapat ku rasakan kau bergetar. Nafas mu terengah-engah.

"L-lepaskan, Yun.."

Kedua tanganmu mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh. But no, baby~. Moment sepert ini tak akan kusia-siakan begitu saja. Bibir ku masih haus akan dirimu. Masih banyak yang ingin bibir ini cicipi selain bibir mu.

Dengan tangan kiriku yang memegang erat pinggang mu, tangan kanan ku tak tinggal diam. Perlahan ku buka lilitan syal hitam yang melingkar di lehermu dan terlihatlah bagian tubuh lain dari dirimu yang sudah menjadi incaranku sejak lama.

"Yun ! please.. Ah~!"

Lidahku kini menjilati leher putih itu. Sedikit menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan bekas kemerahan nantinya. Erangan dan desahan terus meluncur dari bibir merah mu itu. Hanya halusinasi ku atau kau sama sekali tidak menolak? Bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku untuk berhenti dan melepaskanmu?

_Mou issaigassai muchuu nanda_

_Hotetta kiss ga tamannaishi_

_B.U.T baresouna shinri wa dung dung dung dung dung dung dung_

Suara yang berasal dari handphone mu-karena ringtone ku tidak seperti itu- terpaksa membuatku melepasakan bibir dan lidah yang dari tadi asyik menjamah leher putih itu. Karena handphone itu ada di saku depan celana mu, tangan ku mau tak mau harus dilepas. Kulihat wajahmu memerah. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan halo dengan benar. Nafasmu masih terengah-engah karena perbuatanku tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, pembicaraan mu berakhir. Kini suasana menjadi cangggung kembali.

"Jae…"

"Sampai jumpa.."

"Jaejoong! Maafkan aku !"

Shit! Aku tak tau kau bisa berlari begitu cepat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan besok? Meminta maaf lagi? Atau.. melanjutkan yang tadi? Kupukul dahiku perlahan. Bodoh sekali aku ini. Kenapa tadi aku melakukan hal seperti itu padanya? Setan dari mana yang memasukiku tadi sampai berani menciumnya?

Terserahlah.. aku tak peduli reaksi dia bagaimana esok hari. Yang terpenting sekarang Kim Jaejoong sudah tau, bahwa Jung Yunho mencintai dirinya.

Setelah 3 tahun lamanya..

Finally..

Ending macam apa ini?

Ya sutralah, yg kebetulan baca jangan lupa Review, ne?


End file.
